


They'll be peace when you are done

by 0FrerardPhan0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0FrerardPhan0/pseuds/0FrerardPhan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a vacation to Hawaii which they where so excited about. Only not everyone is so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll be peace when you are done

It was Cas and Deans first day on their vacation to Hawaii. Him and Cas went out for dinner that night and went to a fancy restaurant with high-class waiters and such. The food was great, or at least they thought.

 

Dean was awoken in the morning by a smaller-dark haired man cuddling up to him and bringing his face close to Deans chest. Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around the ex-angel and kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning, Cas." Dean said

Cas just made a humming noise as he moved his head around Deans chest. 

"Have a good sleep?" Dean asked.

"I only slept for a couple hours" Cas complained.

"Huh? Why" Dean said with curiosity in his voice 

"My stomach just really hurt" Cas moved his arms down to hold his stomach.

"why didn't you wake me and tell me" 

"Because I thought it would just go away and it was nothing to worry about" Cas groaned .

Dean put his hand on Cas's forehead.

"Does anything else hurt, you look pale" Dean stated.

"..my head a little bit but mostly just my stomach" Cas said as he took a deep breath.

 

Dean rubbed Cas's back as Cas tried to keep as still as possible and continue to take deep breaths. There was nothing more Cas hated than throwing up. Dean looked down sadly at Cas, he hated seeing him sick like this.

"Dean..." Cas mumbled out 

"Yea Cassy?" Dean said 

"I-i feel s-" Cas didn't finish his sentence as he gagged and quickly covered his moth. 

Dean quickly looked down at Cas and rubbed his hand up and down his back In and attempt to soothe him. Cas just laid there with hand clamped across his mouth.

"Are you going to be okay? Or are you going to be sick" Dean asked.

"I-I think I'm good for now" Cas took a deep breathe as he slowly removed his hand from his mouth.

"Okay. Well you shouldn't hold it in, like uh some guy once said, 'better out then in.'" Dean stated.

Cas just groaned in repsonse.

Dean sighed and just brought his sickly husband closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Just get some rest, please" 

"Dean, I don't think I can get any rest with this pain in my stomach" Cas complained.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand up and down his husbands back.

"Then what do you want me to do? Do you want me to rub your belly instead?."

Cas nodded "if you could then yes."

"Okay, then come on and roll over" Dean said.

Cas thought for a minute, even the slightly of movement set him off for puking any moment.

"Dean"

"Yea?"

"You know what just nevermind about it, I-I don't need my stomach to be rubbed" Cas said a he hung onto Dean tightly.

"You sure?" Dean said

Cas slowly nodded, trying not to worsen his headache.

"Cas I think it would help a little bit if I did" Dean suggested.

"...Dean I'm fine..." Cas muttered.

Dean just sighed and brought Cas closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Cas slowly drifted off to sleep at some point later on, it was only that he was awoken by a loud gurgling in his stomach. He groaned as he moved his head around deans chest. 

"Cas, I think we should go into the bathroom...you know before its to late and your stomach is all over the bed". Dean laughed a bit. Cas thought for a second then slowly nodded. Dean then got up from the bed and slowly picked up Cas, trying not to jostle him to much.

Dean then settled Cas down onto the floor infront of the toilet. Cas held onto it as if his life depended on it. He rested his head down onto the seat of it and took a deep, heavy sigh. 

"Don't hold it back, if you feel it coming just let it go" Dean said as he rubbed his hand up and down Cas' back. After a couple seconds of Dean saying that he felt Cas lean forward and started to hear retching. He then heard actual stomach contents taking place instead of the dry heaving as it all went into the toilet. Cas then coughed a bit and wiped his mouth with his hand and Dean brought Cas close and rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Do you feel any better?" Dean asked

Cas just slowly shook his head as he place it on deans chest. 

"Do you think you're done for now at least?" Dean sighed as he leant over and flushed the toilet. Cas shrugged his shoulders.

"For now atleast" Cas said 

"Okay come on then" dean said as he helped him and Cas up and he helped him back over to the hotel bed. Cas almost immediately collapsed onto the bed and brought himself close to all the blankets and pillows that was on it. Then there was a small trash can placed on Cas' side of the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
